


You and I Collide

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Sara and Kendra try to watch a movie but end up getting distracted.





	You and I Collide

“For the love of…..would you please stop moving, Sara?” Kendra asks as she tries to flip through the movie selection.

 

“I’m sorry, this couch is not made for two people and I want to be comfortable while watching the movie. Is that too much to ask?” Sara huffs as she moves once more.

 

“Yes it is. You just need to sit up instead of laying down and pulling me down with you.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that?”

 

Kendra rolls her eyes as she focusses on choosing a movie.

 

“You know, we probably could have watched the movie in our room. The bed would have been more comfortable.”

 

Sara pokes Kendra in the side causing her to jump then glare at Sara.

 

“We always do that, “Sara whines slightly, “so when Ray and Nate weren’t hogging the couch for once, we have to take advantage for once.”

 

 Shifting slightly, Sara places her head on Kendra’s shoulder then wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her close.

 

Kendra smiles then kisses the top of her head.

 

Eventually, they settle on The Princess Bride for their movie to watch and things seem to go well for the first twenty minutes of the movie.

 

Sara’s leg starts to fall asleep so she moves so she’s laying with her head in Kendra’s lap and her legs pulled up to her chest as she lies on her side.

 

“And what am I supposed to do with the popcorn bowl?” Kendra questions, holding the bowl up above Sara’s head.

 

“Eat it, that’s what we made it for.”

 

Kendra bites her tongue as she shifts so she could balance the bowl on the arm of the couch, causing Sara to huff at the movement.

 

“Well, how do you think I felt?”

 

Sara pointedly returns her attention to the movies.

 

They manage to watch thirty more minutes before Sara decides she’s had enough of that position.

 

“Alright, we really need to do something about this couch later.”

 

“Is it really uncomfortable?” Kendra asks.

 

“Fuck yes. I don’t know how the guys did it.”

 

Kendra looks at her girlfriend before nudging her with her elbow on Sara’s shoulder.

 

Sara looks up at her.

 

“What’s up, babe?”

 

“We’d both be more comfortable if we’re laying down.”

 

Sara sits up then moves behind Kendra so she can pull up her legs then lays her head on the pillow she had been using. Then Sara wraps an arm around Kendra’s waist before kissing her neck.

 

“This is much better.” Sara states then she lets out a contented sigh.

 

“I agree and I think this is why Ray and Nate spend so much time here. It’s pretty cozy.” Kendra comments as she returns her attention to the movie.

 

“I’m surprised Ray can fit on the couch. Though, this probably isn’t the only surprising place he fits.”

 

Kendra bites her lip to keep from laughing as she feels Sara smirk against her neck.

 

“I’m sure neither of them would appreciate what you’re implying, Sara.”

 

“Maybe but I doubt they’d tell me I’m wrong.”

 

“You are something else, my love.”

 

Sara whispers in Kendra’s ear.

 

“You know you enjoy it.”

 

Kendra smacks Sara on the thigh gently but the movement is enough to cause the bowl of popcorn to spill onto the carpet.

 

“Darn it! Look what you made me do.”

 

Sara raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“I didn’t make you do anything. You’re the one who moved.”

 

Trying to not laugh, Kendra jumps off of the couch in order to clean up the popcorn.

 

It only takes her a couple minutes to clean up and put the popcorn back into the bowl and places the bowl on the table.

 

“Do you want any more popcorn? We’d have to go make some more,” Kendra asks as she lays back down on the couch with Sara.

 

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve got everything I want right here.”

 

Sara gently squeezes her causing Kendra to smile.

 

“Everyone sees your tough exterior but you have a secret soft center that only I get to see.”

 

“Shh…that’s our little secret, babe.”

 

“Whatever you say, Sara.”

 

Kendra turns in her girlfriend’s arms so they’re face to face then smiles at her.

 

“I thought you wanted to watch this movie.”

 

“I found something else I’d rather enjoy more.”

 

Sara smirks at her before closing the distance between the two women and kissing her gently.

 

The movie continues to play on but neither woman cares as they’d rather focus on the woman she’s kissing.

 

There would be plenty of time to finish watching it later.


End file.
